battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ProudAmerican1776/Flying Ships and Other Proposals
So we know that we either don't want flying ships or just want them limited. We know we don't want mass production. We know we don't want ultra-future stuff. So here are some proposals I have regarding some of these. We don't have to adopt all of these if we want to, these are just ideas that we can work with in creating new rules. Please note that I may add more ideas to this list in the future. Flying Ships Ok, so we are somewhat divided on this. This is how I think flying ships rules should be: We allow them (if we do) but limit them to, say, 50 per nation. Now, if we have only one class of flying ship, you can have up to 50 of that type. However, if you have more than one class, it becomes more limited. So say I have 3 different classes: Transport type, Frigate type and Cruiser type. All are smaller than 600-800 meters long and they are limited. I can have more than 1 for each type, but I can have no more than 50 flying ships, and they cannot go into space. Say I have 15 transports, 25 Frigates, and 10 cruisers. That is all I can have since I am limited to 50 flying ships. I cannot build anymore and put them into service as long as I have 50. Now I can have more that one class for each type, but as I have stated I cannot build more than 50. We can set the flying ship cap at any limit lower than 70 for everyone for economic reasons. And all ships will be smaller than 900 meters. Military Sizes As you know, on the BSCN wiki our militaries were enormous. The CIS's was 20+ million during war, which I will be scaling down to between 1-3 million total on this wiki, and Germany's was 6+ million. I admit, I went extremely overboard with troop levels, and expidentures, so here is what I propose: We limit military size to 4 million active and reserve troops combined (2 million active, 2 million reserve), we cannot spend more than $600 billion USD on our militaries and we cannot go beyond any of those, especially during peace time. We also have to list all of our military units/formations (Regiments, Divisions, Corps, Armies, etc.) and where they are stationed. For example: 5th Infantry Division, I. Corps, 1st Army, Fort Kennedy, New Dublin; 2nd Battalion, 5th Marine Regiment, Marine Corps Station Camp Pendleton. We don't have to list regiments and/or battalion sized units unless our militaries are small enough to the point that the largest formation is a regiment/brigade, these are just examples. Tanks, Planes and Other Equipment If we wan't to we can also limit these as well. If we don't we can have as much as economically resonable, just don't go overboard with them. However, we can have railguns but they must not be a whole lot, as we are doing a modern setting and right now railguns are still in development. IRL type lazers could be used for missile defense, but again they must be in limited numbers. No energy shields, or anything like them, and no power armor. Economy I have mentioned the economy a couple of times, and I am bringing it up because of the insane budgets our militaries had on Navies. If we have a larger military, then we should have an economy that isn't bad but decent. I we have a smaller military, then we have a better economy. If we trade more with other nations, our economy is good. If not, then it could be bad. If we apply enough sanctions to someone, then their economy will start to go bad. Category:Blog posts